Sheriff's Bag of Guns
The Bag of Guns or the Sheriff's Bag is a bag of weapons. Rick Grimes retrieved this bag from the armory at the King County Sheriff's Department, and is seen with the bag throughout Season 1. The guns in the bag are used by Rick's Group and some were given to the nursing home in "Vatos". The bag originally had six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, a dozen handguns including Glock 17s, Mossberg and Remington shotguns, and Smith & Wesson revolvers, as well as over seven hundred assorted rounds of ammunition, as mentioned in "Vatos". Subsequent to the zombie attack on Hershel's Farm, Andrea took the original bag with her. Michonne notices the sheriff's bag in The Governor's apartment in "Say the Word". Contents Handguns *Glock 17 (5) *SIG-Sauer P226 *Colt Official Police *Smith & Wesson Model 10 Snub-nosed *Smith & Wesson Model 586 *Bruni Olympic 6 *Browning BDA Rifles *Browning Automatic Rifle Safari *Remington 700 BDL Shotguns *Mossberg 500 *Mossberg 500 "Persuader" *Remington 870 *Remington 870 Wingmaster *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Protector Appearances Season 1 Rick Grimes fills the bag of guns with weapons from the King County Sheriff Department in "Days Gone Bye", but loses it at the end of the episode. In "Tell It to the Frogs," Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and T-Dog depart for Atlanta to retrieve Merle and the gun-bag. In the city, Glenn picks up the bag, before dropping it, and getting kidnapped by the Vatos gang. Rick offers Guillermo some of the guns and the ammo after they resolve their differences. He gives them a Mossberg 500, a Browning Automatic Rifle Safari, and four Glock 17s with ammo as they part ways. Shotguns from the bag are used as they return to camp and eliminate the walkers that are attacking the group. In "Wildfire," Rick and Shane give Morales and his family a Smith & Wesson Model 586 with some rounds. Rick has it with him at the end of the season as they flee the CDC. Season 2 The group continues to use the bag of guns throughout season 2.In the search of Sophia, Daryl finds a Colt Detective Special in a tent. The group used the guns for target practice. Dale attempted to hide the bag, but was stopped by Shane, who used it to kill the barn walkers in the episode "Pretty Much Dead Already". After killing Dave and Tony, Glenn and Hershel take Dave's SIG-Sauer P228 and Tony's Mossberg HS12. Rick finds on two dead policeman, 2 Glock 17s. Shane's Glock 17 was lost when he hides them. Jimmy's Glock 17 was lost when the walkers devoured him and buried in the farm. The group arms themselves with several weapons from the bag when walkers invade the farm in "Beside the Dying Fire" and the bag is left on the porch. Lori picks up the bag and carries it while she runs with the women to the car, but drops it on the ground to save Beth from the walkers eating Patricia, and then abandons it to escape. The bag is then found and carried by Andrea while running from walkers. She had with her a Beretta 92FS, Glock 17, Winchester Model 70, and some boxes of ammo. Season 3 7-8 months the group (minus Andrea) acquire a Glock 17 with silencer, 2 Glock 19s, Beretta 92FS with silencer, Sporterized Springfield M1903, AKMS, M4A1, Vektor CP1 and Remington 700 BDL. The group acquire 3 Berettas and 2 M4A1s in the prison. Rick takes Tomas's S&W Model 442 after killing him. Glenn's Glock 19 and Maggie's SIG-Sauer P226 was stolen by Merle. Oscar takes a 12 Gauge Double Barreled Shotgun from the hermit. Oscar's Glock 17 was lost in woodbury attack. Maggie acquired a Walther P99 and Scoped M4A1 from woodbury soldier. Daryl's AKMS and Crossbow was stolen when Woodbury captured him. Daryl retrives his crossbow from Shumpert. At some point in "Home" Merle finds a Colt Police Positive. In the end of Home, Rick discards his M4A1. In “Ain't a Judas” the group has 2 Colt Law Enforcement Carbine, Mk 18 Mod 0 and Remington 870. Rick acquires 4 bag of guns from Morgan's Arsenal with 2 H&K MP5K, M1911A1, Glock 17, Mk 18 Mod 0, Stryker Strykezone 380 Crossbow, S&W Model 36 and Steyr SSG 69. Andrea's Beretta was taken by Martinez. Merle's M1911A1 and M4A1 was stolen when the Governor kills him. Woobury army left a Browning M2HB in the prison courtyard. The group obtains a Remington 870 Police Magnum from Jody, a Steyr SSG 69 with silencer from Tyresee and an H&K MP5A2 from Sasha. It is not seen after this but it can be assumed that Rick's group retrieved it when they liberate Woodbury at the end of the season. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Days Gone Bye" *"Tell It to the Frogs" *"Wildfire" Season 2 *"Pretty Much Dead Already" *"18 Miles Out" *"Better Angels" *"Beside the Dying Fire" Season 3 *"Seed" *"Hounded" *"Home" *"I Ain't a Judas" *"Clear" Gallery The following are images of the weapons in the bag or weapons acquired afterwards: Python6in.jpg|Colt Python 799px-ColtOPin32-20.jpg|Colt Official Police PolicePositive.jpg|Colt Police Positive File-Glock173rdGen.jpeg|Glock 17 Glock19pistol.jpg|Glock 19 Walther-P99-Pistol.jpg|Walther P99 VectorCP1PistolOtherSide.jpeg|Vektor CP1 File-SigP226.jpeg|SIG Sauer P226 Sig-Sauer-P228.jpg|SIG Sauer P228 File-SilverchromeHP.jpeg|Browning Hi-Power File-Browning-BDA-9mm.jpeg|Browning BDA BerettaM92FS.jpeg|Beretta 92FS Tomas.jpeg|Smith & Wesson Model 442 800px-M36.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 36 Deidcated to me.jpeg|Smith & Wesson Model 10 Colt Detective Special.jpg|Colt Detective Special S&W Mod586.jpg|Smith and Wesson Model 586 Tomyaldy.jpeg|Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith" File-M1911Colt.jpeg|M1911A1 400px-Remington870Fieldgun.jpg|Remington 870 Wingmaster File-Remington870BlackSynthetic.jpeg|Remington 870 with early style Black Synthetic Riot foregrips and buttstock File-50577.jpeg|Mossberg 500 File-Mossberg500.jpeg|Mossberg 500 "Persuader" File-Mossberghs12.jpeg|Mossberg HS12 File-Moss590Knoxx.jpeg|Mossberg 590 File-Photo pardnerpump youth.jpeg|Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact File-HR PardnerPro.jpeg|Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Protector MP5K-SEF.jpg|Heckler & Koch MP5K SWATMP5.jpg|Heckler & Koch MP5A2 Rem700VLS.jpg|Remington 700 VLS Remington 700 BDL.jpeg|Remington 700 BDL File-Pre64WinModel70.jpeg|Winchester Model 70 File-Browning BAR.jpeg|Browning Automatic Rife Safari Sporter Model1903 Springfield.jpg|Sporterized Springfield M1903 IthacaModel37.jpg|Ithaca 37 SteyrSSG.jpg|Steyr SSG 69 AK47RIS.jpg|AKMS M4a1.jpg|M4A1 Gun001.jpeg|Colt Law Enforcement Carbine Mk18 mod. 0.jpg|Mk. 18 Mod 0 Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Handguns Category:Revolvers Category:Pistols Category:Shotguns Category:Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:TV Series